what makes you different
by BeautifulAngelFromHeaven
Summary: Jane, what makes you different... makes you beautiful, a beautiful midgardian maiden...


_Hello, This is my first time making a fanfic story, so please bear with me ^^ Ok this is just a one-shot Thor/Jane fanfic story, then those lyrics you see is __"What makes you different ( makes you beautiful )" __by the backstreet boys, it kinda really suits the pairing a lot as Thor describes Jane different than the women of Asgard he had ever met, if you mentioned when Thor remembers on what Jane said to him "Act nicely" and "No smashing" at the deleted scene of Thor the dark world. So I hope you enjoy this fanfic, Please comment when you read it ^^!_

~**After the events of the Thor the Dark World~**

Jane sits on the table stirring the cereal in her bowl with a spoon, making herself look lonely and lovesick for she misses Thor…A lot!

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_When Thor was about to leave, Jane runs to him "Thor! You're leaving aren't you?" He looked deep into her eyes as he puts his hand in her cheek, wiping a tear in her eye "Yes, Jane, I have to go back Asgard, but I give you my word, I will return for you" Jane shook her head "No you're not coming back! This is the second time you have said it, but I have waited for two years to wait for you to return, even though you came back to me, I still have doubts on when you will come back! I don't want you to leave me Thor! I really don't!" She closed her eyes as her tears fell into her cheeks, Thor cups her cheeks "Jane… I know you've been waiting for me for that long, but I still kept my word to you and it will never change, Jane I promise you" She nodded at a reply as he kissed her gently with his lips into hers, they let go of their goodbye kiss, looking at each other with love and needed. Thor then leaves Jane as he calls heimdall to open the Bifrost._

_**~FLASHBACK ENDS~ **_

"Jane" She looked up when Erik Selvig sits beside her then puts his hand on her shoulder "Are you ok? She nodded as she stirs the cereal in front of her slowly.

"_Sighs…_I know it's been hard… "Jane gives him a sad smile on her face as looks down at her bowl "No, it's alright, I'm ok" Erik leaves at her side then gets his coffee and newspaper. She continues to stir her cereal thinking of Thor with a sad look in her face.

**~Asgard~**

"You once said there will never be a wiser king…than me, you were wrong" Odin stood in might holding his staff "The alignment has all the nine realms to together, everyone saw you offer your life to save them… What can Asgard offer it's new King, in return" Thor kneeled his leg as he spoke "My life" he stood up then continues to speak "Father, I cannot be King of Asgard…I will protect Asgard and all the other nine realms with my last and every breathe that I cannot do so from that chair, Loki fought his bravery and the balance of a ruler and I never will…the brutality and sacrifice, it changes him, I'd rather be a good man than a great King" Odin was stand still in a calm and solemn state "Is this my son I hear? Or the woman he loves?" he asked "Do you not speak nor do I never hear mother's voice?" Thor asked wisely, Odin sighs deeply as Thor continued "This is not for Jane, father, She does not know what I came here to say" Odin sits at his throne "Now forbid me to see her or say she can rule at my side, it changes nothing".

"One Son who wanted the throne too much…another who will not take it, is this legacy?"

"Loki died with honor…I'll try to live the same, is this not legacy enough?"

Thor raises his mjonir to give his father but Odin raises his hand "It belongs to you…if you are worthy of it"

"I shall try to be"

"I cannot give you my blessing…nor can I wish you a good fortune"

"I know" he nodded as reply then turns around to leave but stopped when Odin continues to speak.

"If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say…It would speak only from my heart…go…my son"

"Thank you father" he smile and nodded then leaves.

As Thor walked out of the throne room, memories began to flow from his mind, the memories he and Jane had first met up to the day he saved her from the aether inside of her.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_**You don't run with the crowd you go your own way you don't play after dark you light up my day. Got your own kind of style, that sets you apart, Baby, that's why you captured my heart**_

_Thor groaned as his eyes opened slowly and saw Jane for the first time, at first he became infatuated at her "Hey, are you alright?" Jane asked as she looks at him with her brown eyes with concern and pity._

_**I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in and this world doesn't know what you have within When I look at you, I see something rare, a rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere) and there's no one I know that can compare**_

_Jane gives Thor her ex-boyfriends T-shirt when he asked pointing at the name tag of ex-boyfriend, Donald Blake "Oh! My Ex…" As she keeps on explain about her ex-boyfriend then looks at him with a blush on her cheeks._

_**What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright) What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me, In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need, You're all I need, oh girl, What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me.**_

_Thor eats a box of pop tarts while Jane looks at him waiting for a reply then drinks a cup of coffee as he smiled with the liking of the taste he never had "This drink I like it" he said with his mouth full as Darcy replied "I know it's great, right?" He smashed the mug saying "ANOTHER!" Jane stands up then apologizes to the waitress then looks at Thor with disappointment "What was that?!" He chewed then replied "It was delicious I wanna know!" Jane sits down continues to scold at his behavior "Then ask nicely" he continues to reply "I meant no disrespect" Jane tells him promised that "Ok, no more smashing, deal? Thor nodded "You have my word"_

_**Hey, yeah yeah yeah ,You got something so real, You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)You see material things, don't matter to me, so come as you are, you've got nothing to prove  
>You've won me with all that you do and I wanna take this chance to say to you<strong>_

_That night at the campfire where Jane tells about her life as an astrophysics and jokes about Darcy being her intern then she sigh and breathes heavily saying "I'm glad you're safe" the day he tried to get his mjonir and was arrested for entering unauthorized then Erik rescued him from shield "You've been very kind to me…that I've been far less grateful than you deserved" Jane chuckles when she remembers Thor being bumped at the van unconscious "And I hate my van that it hits you really hard" She continues to comment then both of them laughed. He puts Jane's journal out from his pocket and gives it to her "Oh my God, I don't believe it!" Thor apologizes that he couldn't get back her other stuff that were taken from Jane "N-no this is great! I really don't have to start from scratching out" she looks at him with happiness "Thank you" Then silence came the two of them "what's wrong?" She nods side to side "Shield or whatever they are…. They will do everything in their power to make sure this research never ceases to exist" Thor tries to convince "No jane, you must listen to yourself that you will never give up…you must finish on what you started" She asks why "because you are right"_

_**What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright) What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me, In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need, You're all I need, oh girl  
>What makes you different, makes you beautiful<strong>_

"_Thor readies himself along with Sif and the warriors three as Jane approaches to him then puts his arm on her waist "I must go back to Asgard but I give you my word… I will return for you" He kissed her hand "Deal?"Then looks into her brown eyes for a moment then they kissed each other passionately as they let go of their kiss "Deal"._

_**You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
>Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe<strong>_

_Jane approaches as Thor was glad to see her then she slaps him "Sorry I just need to make sure you were real it's been a very strange day" He nodded "Yeah I am, Jane Wh-" His sentence was cut when Jane slapped him again "Where were you?" Thor sigh then asked her the same thing "Where were you? Heimdall cannot see you" She began explain "I was right here where you left me…I was waiting and then I was crying and then I went out looking for you, you said you were coming back?!" Thor explains on what happened then she scoffed in reply "As excuses go is not terrible, but I saw you on TV you were-you were in New York" _

_Jane I fought to protect you the dangers from my world, but I was wrong, I was a fool… but I believe that fate brought us together"…._

_**You taught me what love is supposed to be, It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
>Oh yeah, yeah<strong>_

_Thor looked at Jane being curious on the so called "Soul Forged" similar to "Quantum field generator" then asked if it similar then the asgardian woman was impressed with intelligence, Jane said to her that it is a Quantum field generator as Thor smiled._

_**What makes you, What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me) What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me**_

_Jane looks at the floating device which she had never seen then looks at Thor as she was impressed with the asgardian technology, she points at the object from above "This Thing is Amazing" She continues to explain scientifically "You learned very quickly" Thor was impressed at her Quick Knowledge here in Asgard._

_**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need, you're all I need, oh girl, What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**_

"_Every 5000 years the worlds aligned perfectly as we call this the convergence" Thor explained with his hand on hers showing how the convergence was aligned then looks at Jane who stares at him deeply into his blue eyes, he continues to explain then after that they both kissed with longing and needed. "I like the way you explained things, what gonna happen to me?" Thor promises to her "I'll find a way to save you Jane"_

**~FLASHBACK ENDED~**

_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**_

Memories began to flow once more from Thor as he smiled then passes through the rainbow bridge and the bifrost he will return for the woman he loves.

**~At Jane's home~**

_**What makes you, What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
>What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need<br>You're all I need, oh girl, What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**_

Jane stirs again her cereal as they heard rumbling sound, everyone noticed that the light went from the ground. Jane turns around smiling as she ran outside from the room, the flashing light kept on going as Thor went out from light approaches Jane running towards him as they kissed each other passionately.

_**Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful) Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)**_

As they let go of their kiss, Jane smiled and laugh happily, hugging him tightly then was lifted by him then twirl around still hugging each other as he did the same gently then he kissed her hair. The God of Thunder and The woman of Science looked at each other smiling, glad that they see each other again.

_**Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh) Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)**_

"You came back…" Jane looked at him as her tears fell from her eyes. Thor cupped her cheeks wiping the tears from eyes.

"I came back, Jane" He replied as they kissed each other again…

**So what do you think? I hope you like it! If you don't know this song then search it from youtube , the title of this song is "what makes you different by the backstreet boys. Please comment if you like it, if not then I will respect your opinion. So again thank you for reading my Fanfic and may God bless you ^^**


End file.
